Rolco's Game
by Rolco The Fallen Angel
Summary: A girl named Rolco Uki is made part of the Reaper's Game when she is killed by her drunk boyfriend one day. Will she win the Game, become Composer, turn to the dark side, or lose everything? Follow Rol on her journey through the UG. Not really about any TWEWY characters in particular, just a girl I made up. But Josh and Mr. H do come in eventually, so hope you enjoy! Review pleaz!
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue… Rolco…**_

_Just another grey day at school_. Nothing ever happened here. Rolco Uki was falling asleep on her desk at school as the teacher droned on. Math class was such a drag. Just when Rol was starting to dream, the annoying peal of the bell rang. It was like heaven calling. School was over for the year, and Rolco's boyfriend Trent was taking her to Shibuya for a month. _A whole month_. She flashed an extremely rare smile, but it didn't exactly set right with her short silver hair, her violet eyes, and her pale, scarred skin.

Rolco rushed outside met Trent outside by the flagpole. From there they walked to Trent's car together. They stopped by Rol's house where she grabbed her suitcase. Then they headed for Shibuya.

In the hotel, Rolco was unpacking her things when she heard a loud crash behind her. Trent was stumbling around, holding on to anything he could, obviously very drunk. He'd knocked the television over and the screen had broken into lots of tiny glass shards of doom. "Trent, what the _hell_? I told you not to drink! I wanted to enjoy this trip, I can't _believe _you!" she screamed at her boyfriend. He immediately grew angry, a drunken anger that was hard to escape from. He shoved her, not remembering how light she was, and she slammed against the window, breaking it, and she fell thirty floors down. She hit the pavement hard, shattering every bone in her body into a million tiny pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One… You Have 7 Days…**_

Rolco woke up in what she believed to be the Scramble Crossing. Luckily she had memorized a map of Shibuya for the trip. Along with her starter pins, she had also been mysteriously given a black pin with a silver raven Noise on it. Everyone else seemed to already have left. Panic seized her. No partner, no second chance. She wandered around, looking for somebody, anybody, to form a Pact with. After half an hour, she gave up. She sat down on a bench, positive that the Noise would soon claim her.

"Someone make a Pact with me!" Rolco almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice from far down a side street. She looked to see a boy her age sprinting down the street to escape a pack of wolf Noise. He looked as if he was about to drop dead from exhaustion by the time she could yell back, "Over here!" and wave her arms to get his attention. He ran over to her and they brushed fingers; he was still running top speed. Rol felt power surge through her as the Pact was made. She immediately slashed one of the eight wolves until it fell. She sent a trail of flame out for another three of the beasts. She shot at two until they disappeared as well. She dropped truck on the last two and laughed as they tried, unsuccessfully, to escape. "You alright?" She asked as the boy collapsed on the bench beside her. "Yeah… I'm okay… just… a little tired," He said between breaths.

"I guess since we're partners now, we'd better get to know each other," he said after a while. "My name's Ethan Cordell. You?" The youth looked at her and shook his longish dirty-blonde hair, which fell perfectly into place. He smiled at her, even though he had no reason to be in the least bit happy; he had died, been taken to this hellish place called the UG, and had almost been erased by a pack of wolf Noise. Offhandedly, Rolco noticed that his light chocolate eyes seemed to glow with a light of their own. "Uh… Rolco Uki…" she said slowly, trying to pull herself away from his hypnotic gaze. "Well, we'd better get to 104," Ethan said, standing up and walking toward the mall. "Sure," Rol said, following. "You're not much one for words, are you?" Ethan asked. "No, I much prefer music," Rolco answered jokingly, hiding a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Two… You Have Six Days…**_

On the second day, Rolco woke up in the Scramble again. While she waited for Ethan to get up, she wandered around and thought. It was extremely early and the Scramble was as close to empty as it ever was; perfect for quiet reflection.

_Why?_ She thought to herself. _Why do I want to be near him? I hate other people, but he makes me feel… good. _She puzzled over this for some time. Why did he attract her so much, like a bat to darkness? Was it his personality, his positiveness, how he always kept a smile on his face, made her laugh? Or was it his beauty, how he flawlessly flipped his hair at her and smiled his dazzling smile, the light in his eyes that enticed her? She didn't know. She_ hated _not knowing.

The air was cold, and she shivered. _Why _had she had to die wearing a t-shirt?

Then, she suddenly felt warmth spreading through her as Ethan came up from behind her and covered her shoulders with his dark blue zip-up hoody. "Hey," Ethan whispered softly into her ear. "Morning." He crossed his arms over her chest and held her close, as if to protect her. Surprisingly, Rolco found herself leaning into his embrace, enjoying it.

She had a feeling this was going to be a good week, no matter what happened.

Rol and Ethan both jumped when their phones rang with the mission. Rolco whipped out her grey iPhone and read,

Erase the Noise we've placed in Cat Street. You have 90 minutes.

Fail, and face erasure.

-The Reapers

Rolco put her phone away just as Ethan was. She noted that his was blue with a silver #8 on it. "So…" She said, "I guess we're headed to Cat Street?" "Not just yet," Ethan answered. "Let's practice first." Rolco looked at him, confused. "Why? It's only the second day. It's not like they're going to throw anything _that_ tough at us."

"You never know," Ethan said, with a point. "Besides, I want to know what this pin does." He showed her a pin that was so similar to her own she gasped. It was black, but instead of a silver raven on it, the Noise was a gold one. "You have one too?" She asked, bewildered. She pulled out her own. "That's so cool! So, wanna find out what they do or not?" He smiled and grabbed her hand. They raced across the scramble and approached a floating Noise symbol. They had some pins to try out.

The frog Noise were panicking, and it was hilarious. As it turned out, the Raven Pins gave them _wings._ Real, working, flying, _wings._ Rolco's were silver, and Ethan's were gold. Of course, they were klutzy fliers at first, but with practice, they were soon swooping down on and dive-bombing the large group of frogs like pros. After the battle, they expected the wings to disappear until the next fight, but they didn't. They stayed, and they still worked, too. "Well," Ethan said, "I guess we won't have much trouble getting to Cat Street." "Yeah," Rolco said, stretching her wings out as far as they could go, marveling them. They were 15 feet across and the most beautiful things in the world, and they shimmered in the light. Ethan's did the same, but they sparkled so much in the sunlight they made him look like an angel. She wondered if he was one. His wings were stronger and faster than hers, and a little bigger. They flew down to Cat Street, ready to face whatever was flung their way.

As they were flying, Rolco timed the beating of her wings to Ethan's, and they moved in perfect harmony. They made small talk, about the upcoming week and about death, but it was hard to hear over the roar of the wind.

When they reached Cat Street, they would have turned around and flown back if they could have.

The beast was huge, 35 feet tall and built for power and mass destruction. It was some sort of dinosaur, with teeth that were each a foot long and sharper than daggers. Its color was a kind of awful green with dark purple tattoos for its arms and tail. It roared when it saw them, a kind of roar that made you want to cover your ears and scream. They were extremely glad they had wings, else they would never be able to kill it. Rolco flew behind it and slashed the back of its neck, but it didn't do much. Its scales were almost as hard as titanium, if they weren't made of the metal themselves. Ethan had gone dangerously close to its face and was trying to get a clear shot, but the Noise was reaching out at him and swatting him away. Rolco saw the monster swipe at Ethan, catching his wing. Bloodstained-gold feathers went everywhere, and Ethan spun off to one side and was falling. Rolco flew as fast as she could to catch him she grabbed him around the waist with one arm and rocketed up. It was a good thing he was as light as she was, or she would have dropped him. "I'm… okay…" He managed to get out. "No, you're not," Rolco said. She was above the Dinoise's reach now, and it was roaring in anger, daring them to come down again. Ethan regained his balance and flew away from Rolco, shooting at the Noise's forehead. Even though he could still fly alright, blood was flying off his left wing, spattering the ground below. She flew beside him, and realized why they weren't doing any damage whatsoever to the beast. It was invincible. But it had to have an Achilles' heel _somewhere_, and she had to find it. Glancing at the timer on her palm, she had ten minutes. Not good. The Dinoise roared at her and reached out at her with its teeth. She sent flames down its throat and fist pumped the air when the dinosaur screamed in pain and stepped back. "Ethan! Its mouth, its weak spot is its mouth!" She shouted to him. He immediately pyrokinesis'ed its mouth as Rolco shot its eyes so it couldn't see them. She flew in close and slashed its throat until it toppled over, landing with a great thud. It disappeared and Rolco and Ethan landed on the ground, sweating and breathing hard.

"Ethan, is your wing okay? It looked pretty bad," Rolco asked running over to him. The gash was still bleeding, but not very badly anymore. "I'll be fine, Rolco, don't worry." He came over and met her halfway. "Who said I was worried? I was just making sure you were still in fighting condition," She looked away and crossed her arms. "No one, it just sounded like you were scared I was hurt," He then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She uncrossed her arms and placed them around his neck, deepening the kiss. They worked at each other until their lips were moving in perfect sync. Rolco thought it was the best feeling _ever_.

Yes, this _was _ going to be a good week.


End file.
